Episode Directory
This is a list of all the episodes 'in the ''Smash Fighters Z series, listed in order. Mecha Sonic Saga Main Article: Mecha Sonic Saga '''Mecha Sonic has arrived, and is threatening to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom! Heroes from three worlds are banded together to combat the metal menace. Can Mario, Sonic, Kirby and friends gather the Chaos Emeralds and stop Mecha Sonic, before it's all too late? Episodes *Opening *Ep 0: Episode Zero *Ep 1: Enter King Bowser *Ep 2: The Mysterious Warriors *Ep 3: Mecha Sonic *Ep 4: Turn Back the Clock *Ep 5: Yoshi's Island Blues *Ep 6: Cruel Brawl *Ep 7: The Ruthless K.Rool *Ep 8: Follow That Emerald *Ep 9: Legend of the Underground *Ep 10: The Curse of the Minus World *Ep 11: The Amazing Mirror *Ep 12: Twisted Reflections *Ep 13: Battleship Halberd *Ep 14: Battle in the Hangar *Ep 15: Subcon *Ep 16: Castle of the Heavens *Ep 17: Hooktail Castle *Ep 18: Master Thief, Daroach *Ep 19: Forge of Chaos *Ep 20: Rise of the Machines *Ep 21: Shadows of Rogueport *Ep 22: Forever Darkness *Ep 23: Bowser Castle Under Siege *Ep 24: Trials and Tribulations *Ep 25: Metal Monster in Bowser's Castle *Ep 26: Pit of 100 Trials *Ep 27: The Boss Level *Ep 28: The Metallix Tournament *Ep 29: Challengers *Ep 30: Flames of Destruction *Ep 31: No More Rules *Ep 32: Clash of Ages *Ep 33: Win or Lose *Ep 34: Desperate Struggle *Ep 35: Endgame Marx Saga Main Article: Marx Saga After his escape from the Pit of 100 Trials, Marx 'has headed to the Beanbean Kingdom, where he plans to use the Chaos Emeralds to destroy the world! A new ally in the form of Lilac lends her help to Mario and co to defeat this menace. Meanwhile, other fiends are scheming across the neighbour kingdom... Episodes *Opening *Ep 36: *Ep 37: *Ep 38: ''Impact in Stardust Fields *Ep 39: *Ep 40: *Ep 41: *Ep 42: Challenge of Hoohooros *Ep 43: A Royal Welcome *Ep 44: Sewer Skirmish *Ep 45: *Ep 46: *Ep 47: *Ep 48: *Ep 49: *Ep 50: *Ep 51: The Terror of Torkscrew *Ep 52: *Ep 53: *Ep 54: *Ep 55: *Ep 56: *Ep 57: *Ep 58: *Ep 59: *Ep 60: *Ep 61: *Ep 62: *Ep 63: *Ep 64: *Ep 65: Magolor Saga Main Article: Magolor Saga 'Magolor '''attempts to plunge the world into chaos by using the Fountain of Dreams and the Wands of Power, however, not everything is as it seems to be... Episodes *Opening *Ep 66: ''Treacherous Mansion *Ep 68: King Boo's Revenge *Ep 68: The Magolor Mystery *Ep 69: Boomer's Game *Ep 70: The Sacred Wands *Ep 71: *Ep 72: Dark Day for Hoohoo Village *Ep 73: Majin Shadow *Ep 74: Revenge of the King *Ep 75: Sonic vs. Shadow *Ep 76: Nights Into Dreams *Ep 77: Nightmare Made Real *Ep 78: See You on the Flipside *Ep 79: O'Chunks, Warrior *Ep 80: The Midbus Touch *Ep 81: Croacus Chaos *Ep 82: Star Haven Under Attack! *Ep 83: Ship of Despair *Ep 84: The Sorceress Sisters *Ep 85: *Ep 86: The Awakening of Souls *Ep 87: The Fallen Stars *Ep 88: Ozone Melee *Ep 89: Fight Against the Lor *Ep 90: The Fountain of Dreams *Ep 91: Destroy Magolor! *Ep 92: Secret of the Demon Crown *Ep 93: The True Face of Evil *Ep 94: Lord of Skulls *Ep 95: The Final Curtain Call Bowser Saga Main Article: Bowser Saga 'Bowser '''kidnaps Princess Peach once more and tries to conquer the universe for the second time! Mario and co. enlist the help of various allies to help stop the evil Koopa King. On their journey, our heroes will encounter other powerful foes, such as the evil fiend Tatanga, the mighty Wizpig, the monstrous Grand Doomer and the malevolent Computer Virus! Episodes *Opening *Ep 96: *Ep 97: ''Freedom Fighters *Ep 98: The Death Egg *Ep 99: Halberd Flying High *Ep 100: *Ep 101: From Good Noodle To Bad Egg *Ep 102: *Ep 103: *Ep 104: *Ep 105: *Ep 106: *Ep 107: *Ep 108: *Ep 109: *Ep 110: *Ep 111: *Ep 112: *Ep 113: *Ep 114: *Ep 115: *Ep 116: *Ep 117: *Ep 118: *Ep 119: *Ep 120: *Ep 121: *Ep 122: *Ep 123: *Ep 124: *Ep 125: *Ep 126: *Ep 127: *Ep 128: *Ep 129: *Ep 130: *Ep 131: *Ep 132: *Ep 133: *Ep 134: *Ep 135: *Ep 136: *Ep 137: Smithy's Bag of Tricks *Ep 138: The Collapse of the Death Egg *Ep 139: *Ep 140: *Ep 141: *Ep 142: *Ep 143: *Ep 144: *Ep 145: Fawful Saga Main Article: Fawful Saga 'Fawful '''attempts to continue the Marx Gang's goal of reviving Marx and causing doom with his companions, Cackletta, Beldam and Marilyn, he attempts this by using the Beanstar's power of granting wishes. The appearance of Sir Arthur's band of knights brings forth the legend of Masters. Episodes *Opening *Ep 146: ''The TRUE Arena *Ep 147: Mystery Man Revealed *Ep 148: Legend of the Beanstar *Ep 149: *Ep 150: *Ep 151: *Ep 152: *Ep 153: *Ep 154: *Ep 155: *Ep 156: *Ep 157: Master *Ep 158: The Knights of the Sword *Ep 159: *Ep 160: *Ep 161: *Ep 162: *Ep 163: *Ep 164: *Ep 165: *Ep 166: *Ep 167: *Ep 168: *Ep 169: *Ep 170: Magolor's Adventure *Ep 171: Rebirth of Galactic Nova *Ep 172: *Ep 173: *Ep 174: *Ep 175: *Ep 176: *Ep 177: *Ep 178: *Ep 179: *Ep 180: *Ep 181: *Ep 182: *Ep 183: *Ep 184: *Ep 185: *Ep 186: *Ep 187: *Ep 188: *Ep 189: *Ep 190: *Ep 191: *Ep 192: *Ep 193: *Ep 194: *Ep 195: Void Saga Main Article: Void Saga The evil 'Void '''has surfaced and is after the sacred Time Stones of Little Planet, and with him is his new follower, Mario's foe Tatanga! Gruntilda also appears, wanting the Time Stones for her own misdeeds. It isn't just Mario and co. the two titans are up against: Banjo and Kazooie, Gruntilda's greatest foes, are here to help Mario and co. at every turn. Meanwhile, Bowser's plans of domination has led him to Queen Sectonia and Taranza. Elsewhere, King Boo plots a deadly scheme, and Yamikage arrives with a vendetta against Meta Knight... Episodes *Opening *Ep 196: *Ep 197: *Ep 198: ''The Legend of Little Planet *Ep 199: Mario vs Banjo! *Ep 200: The Mysterious Void *Ep 201: The First Time Stone *Ep 202: *Ep 203: *Ep 204:'' Yamikage Strikes!'' *Ep 205: Shadow Hour *Ep 206: Infiltration of Cauldron Keep *Ep 207: *Ep 208: Monstrous Mechanical Mud-Muncher *Ep 209: Crank Up the Drill *Ep 210: The King of Ghosts *Ep 211: Dark Moon *Ep 212: Fright Night *Ep 213: Paranormal Activity *Ep 214: *Ep 215: The Stalk on Vibe Island *Ep 216: The Great Climb *Ep 217: Sectonia Rising *Ep 218: Royal Road *Ep 219: Masked Dedede Returns *Ep 220: Sullied Grace *Ep 221: To The Top! *Ep 222: Eternal Dreamland *Ep 223: Queen of the Dreamstalk *Ep 224: Return of the HAG 1 *Ep 225: Revenge of the Queen *Ep 226: Faded Flower *Ep 227: *Ep 228: *Ep 229: *Ep 230: *Ep 231: *Ep 232: *Ep 233: *Ep 234: *Ep 235: The Time Stones *Ep 236: The World *Ep 237: Collision Chaos *Ep 238: Time Shocked! *Ep 239: Lumina Flowlight *Ep 240: *Ep 241: The Distant Past *Ep 242: Another Dimension *Ep 243: *Ep 244: *Ep 245: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 1: Agent Omega *M-Ep 2: *M-Ep 3: *M-Ep 4: The Road to Eta *M-Ep 5: *M-Ep 6: *M-Ep 7: *M-Ep 8: *M-Ep 9: Alpha and Omega *M-Ep 10: Omicron *Analogy: Little Planet Haltmann Saga Main Article: Haltmann Saga The meniacal Haltmann Works Company, ruled by the ruthless '''President Haltmann, have arrived, and are intent of turning Mario's world into a mechanical base for their operations. Meanwhile, Nightmare has begun an invasion, with his hoards of Demon Beasts. Episodes *Opening *Ep 246: How to Train Your Galbo *Ep 247: The Metal Invasion *Ep 248: Haltmann Works Company *Ep 249: Yooka's Debut *Ep 250: Robobot Engage *Ep 251: Nightmare Rising *Ep 252: Demon Days *Ep 253: Raging Octacon *Ep 254: Neblina *Ep 255: Introducing NME *Ep 256: The Golden Passage *Ep 257: Dirty Gold *Ep 258: Wrath of Hierovolt *Ep 259: *Ep 260: Robobots Unite! *Ep 261: The Noble Hatmann *Ep 262: *Ep 263: Hour of Wolfwrath *Ep 264: The Horrors of Machines *Ep 265: Mecha Mario vs. Mecha Sonic *Ep 267: Age of Steel *Ep 268: *Ep 269: Secret Freedom *Ep 270: Wolfwrath 2.0 *Ep 271: *Ep 272: Holo-Defense! *Ep 273: *Ep 274: *Ep 275: *Ep 276: *Ep 277: *Ep 278: Legendary Air Ride Machine *Ep 279: Un-Gravitify *Ep 280: *Ep 281: *Ep 282: Enter Access Ark! *Ep 283: Welcome to the Machine *Ep 284: Codified *Ep 285: Last of the Computer Virus *Ep 286: *Ep 287: *Ep 288: The Last of Max Profitt Haltmann *Ep 289: Mind in the Program *Ep 290: Galactic Dogfight *Ep 291: The Greatest Timepiece in the Universe *Ep 292: Fatal Error *Ep 293: *Ep 294: Heart of Soul OS *Ep 295: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 11: *M-Ep 12: *M-Ep 13: M.K. Contingency Protocol *M-Ep 14: Secret Freedom: Harvey Who *M-Ep 15: *M-Ep 16: Secret Freedom: Silver *M-Ep 17: *M-Ep 18: *M-Ep 19: *M-Ep 20: P.R.O.G.R.A.M *Analogy: Masters Wizeman Saga Main Article: Wizeman Saga Our heroes are faced with a looming threat in the form of Wizeman, who has decided to invade the world, with the assistance of his ally, Reala, and their new companions, Walter Naugus and Doctor Finitevus. Despite this, our heroes are faced with a mountain of problems: Pirates are after the Chaos Emeralds, the four "Yonko" pose a possible threat on the world, and the recently formed United Government places a bounty on Mario's head! Can our assembled crew, accompanied by new ally, Nights, be able to stop these tyrants from ravaging the world? Episodes *Opening *Ep 296: *Ep 297: Dark of the Night *Ep 298: The Night Dimension *Ep 299: The Good Bad Dream *Ep 300: Reala Attacks *Ep 301: Wizeman's Curse *Ep 302: Sonic the Werehog *Ep 303: Three Months Until Doomsday *Ep 304: The Journey's Set - Assemble the Crew *Ep 305: The Ship For Our Journey *Ep 306: Flavio's Dilemma *Ep 307: *Ep 308: *Ep 309: Sonic and Moss *Ep 310: Moss' Training Begins *Ep 311: Repress the Werehog! *Ep 312: *Ep 313: *Ep 314: *Ep 315: Set Sail! The Adventure Begins *Ep 316: *Ep 317: *Ep 318: *Ep 319: *Ep 320: *Ep 321: *Ep 322: *Ep 323: *Ep 324: *Ep 325: *Ep 326: *Ep 327: *Ep 328: *Ep 329: *Ep 330: *Ep 331: *Ep 332: *Ep 333: *Ep 334: *Ep 335: *Ep 336: *Ep 337: *Ep 338: *Ep 339: *Ep 340: *Ep 341: *Ep 342: *Ep 343: *Ep 344: *Ep 345: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 21: *M-Ep 22: *M-Ep 23: *M-Ep 24: *M-Ep 25: *M-Ep 26: *M-Ep 27: *M-Ep 28: *M-Ep 29: *M-Ep 30: *Analogy: Devil Fruits Pir'oth Ix Saga Main Article: Pir'oth Ix Saga A new foe arrives: Pir'oth Ix. Unfortunately, he is after the Master Emerald once again, but with a much more sinister plan in hand... Can Mario, Sonic, Kirby and their new ally Shade the Echidna stop him? Meanwhile, the Shroobs invade the planet, but draw the attention of the Black Arms. Elsewhere, Bowser and Eggman's latest scheme leads to the creation of three evil machines, and a scheme that could end our heroes for good... Episodes *Opening *Ep 346: *Ep 347: The Man From Moon *Ep 348: Bad Recognition *Ep 349: The Eve of the War *Ep 350: Blackest Day *Ep 351: The Mantra *Ep 352: Pain *Ep 353: The Heat Ray *Ep 354: The Artilleryman *Ep 355: Fighting Machines *Ep 356: Black Arms *Ep 357: The Covenant *Ep 358: The Heretic *Ep 359: The Fool *Ep 360: Memories of Maria *Ep 361: Forever Autumn *Ep 362: Farewell Sky Patrol *Ep 363: Demon Days II *Ep 364: The Assassin *Ep 365: I Am Metallix *Ep 366: A Different Shade of Black *Ep 367: Total Eclipse *Ep 368: Cruel Melee *Ep 369: The Armoured Sentry *Ep 370: Breathe But Blind *Ep 371: Bond Behind Blast *Ep 372: The Valour of Dreams *Ep 373: The Jail *Ep 374: Welcome to the Machine *Ep 375: The Silent Cartographer *Ep 376: The Abomination *Ep 377: The Index *Ep 378: Enter Nocturnus *Ep 379: The Triumvirate *Ep 380: Hear, Fear, Here *Ep 381: Two Shades of Black *Ep 382: Out of Bloom *Ep 383: Light of Ruin *Ep 384: The Yourself *Ep 385: Death Whilst Standing *Ep 386: March of MoonCross *Ep 387: The Iron *Ep 388: The Master Stratagem *Ep 389: The Twilight Cage *Ep 390: The Noise *Ep 391: The Rebound *Ep 392: The Mandate *Ep 393: Bad Moon on the Rise *Ep 394: Knighthood *Ep 395: The Fire *Ep 396: Nestor vs. Ix *Ep 397: Remember the Fallen *Ep 398: Shadow Fall *Ep 399: The Darkest Shade of Black *Ep 400: Hero Breaking Skies *Ep 401: The Royal Guard *Ep 402: Willpower *Ep 403: The Duplicity *Ep 404: The Last Nine Days *Ep 405: The Inferno *Ep 406: The Fundamental Virulence *Ep 407: Heart of Wolf *Ep 408: Left My Life Behind *Ep 409: The Superstar *Ep 410: God and Monk *Ep 411: Revitalise *Ep 412: Prob-Less, Progress *Ep 413: Kings and Men *Ep 414: The Villain *Ep 415: Superstar Never Die *Ep 416: Faster Than Light *Ep 417: Speed Demons *Ep 418: What is Your Fear? *Ep 419: Dance With Snow White *Ep 420: Vanishing Act *Ep 421: Shadow Rising *Ep 422: The Visionary *Ep 423: The Killers' High *Ep 424: The Ultimate Lifeform *Ep 425: Return of Mario *Ep 426: The Overcharge *Ep 427: Fire and Lightning *Ep 428: The Liability *Ep 429: The Headless Star *Ep 430: Mantle of Mandatory *Ep 431: Marching Out the Zombies *Ep 432: Sorry I Am Strong *Ep 433: No Touch, No Bounds *Ep 434: To Early to Win, To Late to Know *Ep 435: The Shooting Ztar Project *Ep 436: Snipe *Ep 437: What The Hell *Ep 438: Auswählen *Ep 439: Paint It Black *Ep 440: Mausoleum of Skulls *Ep 441: The Almighty *Ep 442: Reach *Ep 443: All is Lost *Ep 444: Right Arm of Argus *Ep 445: Where Do You Stand? *Ep 446: Void *Ep 447: Allies *Ep 448: New World Orders *Ep 449: Friend *Ep 450: The Boundary *Ep 451: Left Arm of Argus *Ep 452: Baby Hold Your Hand *Ep 453: Wild Gunman *Ep 454: Twisted Perfections *Ep 455: The Theatre Suicide *Ep 456: Future IV *Ep 457: Bringer of the Moon *Ep 458: The Glory *Ep 459: House of the Raiju Clan *Ep 460: Nicole Ellidy *Ep 461: The Raijin *Ep 462: Battlefield Burning *Ep 463: The Answer *Ep 464: The Last Words *Ep 465: Special War Powers *Ep 466: The Gift *Ep 467: Bigger, Faster, Stronger *Ep 468: Blade *Ep 469: Command of God *Ep 470: World's King *Ep 471: Seven Rings In Hand *Ep 472: The Future Black *Ep 473: The End *Ep 474: The End Two World *Ep 475: The God Breaker *Ep 476: The Finite Paradigm *Ep 477: The World is Dead *Ep 478: True World Orders *Ep 479: Where We Stand *Ep 480: Light of Ruin II *Ep 481: Heaven's Kings *Ep 482: The Darkest of All Black *Ep 483: The Blade *Ep 484: Arrow of Hope *Ep 485: My Eyes Are Open Micro-Episodes Silver travels the the future of the Mushroom Kingdom, where he meets Professor Von Schlemmer and the mysterious Gold the Tenrec. While Mario and friends do battle in the present, the brave adventurers from the future make a shocking discovery: Pir'oth Ix has won... Silver must team up with Gold and Professor Von Schlemmer in order to combat the threat lingering over Onyx City, before Ix can destroy it, but with the meddling City Council, this won't be an easy task. *M-Ep 31: Future I *M-Ep 32: Gold and Silver *M-Ep 33: Future II *M-Ep 34: Everything But the Rain *M-Ep 35: Nadir *M-Ep 36: Future III *M-Ep 37: God Like You *M-Ep 38: Slayer *M-Ep 39: The One Who Calls The Moon *M-Ep 40: Cracks *Analogy: Twilight Cage Smithy Saga Main Article: Smithy Saga The mechanical mastermind, Smithy, has returned! What is he after this time? How does Planet Plantain tie into all of this? Episodes *Opening *Ep 486: *Ep 487: Fill the World With Weapons *Ep 488: A Star is Born *Ep 489: *Ep 490: *Ep 491: *Ep 492: *Ep 493: *Ep 494: *Ep 495: *Ep 496: *Ep 497: *Ep 498: *Ep 499: *Ep 500: *Ep 501: *Ep 502: *Ep 503: *Ep 504: *Ep 505: *Ep 506: *Ep 507: *Ep 508: *Ep 509: *Ep 510: *Ep 511: *Ep 512: *Ep 513: *Ep 514: *Ep 515: *Ep 516: *Ep 517: *Ep 518: *Ep 519: *Ep 520: *Ep 521: *Ep 522: *Ep 523: *Ep 524: *Ep 525: *Ep 526: *Ep 527: *Ep 528: *Ep 529: *Ep 530: *Ep 531: *Ep 532: *Ep 533: *Ep 534: *Ep 535: *Ep 536: *Ep 537: *Ep 538: *Ep 539: *Ep 540: *Ep 541: *Ep 542: *Ep 543: *Ep 544: *Ep 545: *Ep 546: *Ep 547: *Ep 548: *Ep 549: *Ep 550: *Ep 551: *Ep 552: *Ep 553: *Ep 554: *Ep 555: *Ep 556: *Ep 557: *Ep 558: *Ep 559: *Ep 560: *Ep 561: *Ep 562: *Ep 563: *Ep 564: *Ep 565: *Ep 566: *Ep 567: *Ep 568: *Ep 569: *Ep 570: *Ep 571: *Ep 572: *Ep 573: *Ep 574: *Ep 575: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 41: R.O.B's Adventure *M-Ep 42: Locate the Star Pieces! *M-Ep 43: *M-Ep 44: *M-Ep 45: *M-Ep 46: *M-Ep 47: *M-Ep 48: *M-Ep 49: *M-Ep 50: *M-Ep 51: *M-Ep 52: *M-Ep 53: *M-Ep 54: *M-Ep 55: *Analogy: Star Road Super Shadow Queen Saga Main Article: Super Shadow Queen Saga Foes, old and new, have appeared, but standing above them all is the powerful Shadow Queen, freed by Beldam to plunge the world into chaos! Episodes *Opening *Ep 576: *Ep 577: Gather For the Tournament *Ep 578: Faces, Old and New *Ep 579: The Metallix Tournament Reprise *Ep 580: Who Will Fight Who? *Ep 581: The Mysterious Sun *Ep 582: Dark Hearted Minds *Ep 583: Sally is Crushed *Ep 584: Energy Drain! *Ep 585: Beldam's Curse *Ep 586: Zaffre, King of Demons *Ep 587:'' Beldam's Twisted Ambitions'' *Ep 588: *Ep 589: *Ep 590: *Ep 591: *Ep 592: *Ep 593: *Ep 594: *Ep 595: *Ep 596: *Ep 597: *Ep 598: *Ep 599: *Ep 600: *Ep 601: *Ep 602: *Ep 603: *Ep 604: *Ep 605: *Ep 606: *Ep 607: *Ep 608: *Ep 609: *Ep 610: *Ep 611: *Ep 612: *Ep 613: *Ep 614: *Ep 615: *Ep 616: *Ep 617: *Ep 618: *Ep 619: *Ep 620: *Ep 621: *Ep 622: *Ep 623: *Ep 624: *Ep 625: *Ep 626: *Ep 627: *Ep 628: *Ep 629: *Ep 630: *Ep 632: *Ep 633: *Ep 634: *Ep 635: *Ep 636: *Ep 637: *Ep 638: *Ep 639: *Ep 640: *Ep 641: *Ep 642: *Ep 643: *Ep 644: *Ep 645: *Ep 646: *Ep 647: *Ep 648: *Ep 649: *Ep 650: *Ep 651: *Ep 652: *Ep 653: *Ep 654: *Ep 655: *Ep 656: *Ep 657: *Ep 658: *Ep 659: *Ep 660: *Ep 661: *Ep 662: *Ep 663: *Ep 664: *Ep 665: *Ep 666: *Ep 667: *Ep 668: *Ep 669: *Ep 670: *Ep 671: *Ep 672: *Ep 673: *Ep 674: *Ep 675: *Ep 676: *Ep 677: *Ep 678: *Ep 679: *Ep 680: *Ep 681: *Ep 682: *Ep 683: *Ep 684: *Ep 685: *Ep 686: *Ep 687: *Ep 688: *Ep 689: *Ep 690: *Ep 691: *Ep 692: *Ep 693: *Ep 694: *Ep 695: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 56: *M-Ep 57: *M-Ep 58: *M-Ep 59: *M-Ep 60: *M-Ep 61: *M-Ep 62: *M-Ep 63: *M-Ep 64: *M-Ep 65: *M-Ep 66: *M-Ep 67: *M-Ep 68: *M-Ep 69: *M-Ep 70: *Analogy: Dimentio Saga '' Main Article: Dimentio Saga'' The evil Dimentio 'has finally returned, with a plot that could destroy all worlds! Can our heroes stop him? Meanwhile, as the Black Jewel rises, an old foe lurks in the shadows... Episodes *Opening *Ep 696: *Ep 697: *Ep 698: *Ep 699: *Ep 700: *Ep 701: *Ep 702: *Ep 703: *Ep 704: *Ep 705: *Ep 706: *Ep 707: *Ep 708: *Ep 709: *Ep 710: *Ep 711: *Ep 712: *Ep 713: *Ep 714: *Ep 715: *Ep 716: *Ep 717: *Ep 718: *Ep 719: *Ep 720: *Ep 721: *Ep 722: *Ep 723: *Ep 724: *Ep 725: *Ep 726: *Ep 727: *Ep 728: *Ep 729: *Ep 730: *Ep 731: *Ep 732: *Ep 733: *Ep 734: *Ep 735: *Ep 736: *Ep 737: *Ep 738: *Ep 739: *Ep 740: *Ep 741: *Ep 742: *Ep 743: *Ep 744: *Ep 745: *Ep 746: *Ep 747: *Ep 748: *Ep 749: *Ep 750: *Ep 751: *Ep 752: *Ep 753: *Ep 754: *Ep 755: *Ep 756: *Ep 757: *Ep 758: *Ep 759: *Ep 760: *Ep 761: *Ep 762: *Ep 763: *Ep 764: *Ep 765: *Ep 766: *Ep 767: *Ep 768: *Ep 769: *Ep 770: *Ep 771: *Ep 772: *Ep 773: *Ep 774: *Ep 745: *Ep 776: *Ep 777: *Ep 778: *Ep 779: *Ep 780: *Ep 781: *Ep 782: *Ep 783: *Ep 784: *Ep 785: *Ep 786: *Ep 787: *Ep 788: *Ep 789: *Ep 790: *Ep 791: *Ep 792: *Ep 793: *Ep 794: *Ep 795: *Ep 796: *Ep 797: *Ep 798: *Ep 799: *Ep 800: *Ep 801: *Ep 802: ''Battle Across Worlds *Ep 803: *Ep 804: *Ep 805: A Fighting Chance *Ep 806: Dimentio's Rage! Mario's End? *Ep 807: To Help a Friend *Ep 808: *Ep 809: Rosalina vs. Dimentio *Ep 810: Rosetta Shirona *Ep 811: *Ep 812: *Ep 813: *Ep 814: *Ep 815: The Beginning of the End *Ep 816: *Ep 817: *Ep 818: *Ep 819: *Ep 820: *Ep 821: *Ep 822: *Ep 823: *Ep 824: *Ep 825: Final *Ep 826: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 71: *M-Ep 72: *M-Ep 73: *M-Ep 74: *M-Ep 75: *M-Ep 76: *M-Ep 77: *M-Ep 78: *M-Ep 79: *M-Ep 80: *M-Ep 81: *M-Ep 82: *M-Ep 83: *M-Ep 84: *M-Ep 85: *M-Ep 86: *M-Ep 87: *M-Ep 88: *M-Ep 89: *M-Ep 90: *M-Ep 91: *M-Ep 92: *M-Ep 93: *M-Ep 94: *M-Ep 95: *M-Ep 96: *M-Ep 97: *M-Ep 98: *M-Ep 99: *M-Ep 100: *Analogy: Chaos Heart *Analogy: The Void Gods of Destruction Saga Main Article: Gods of Destruction Saga A saga featuring the twelve mighty '''Gods of Destruction and their efforts to destroy, or save, the world. Movies *M12: The Last Gods: God and God *M13: Rise of Juntar *M14: ??? *M15: Night of Fenrir *M15: Black and White Terios Saga Main Article: Terios Saga '' The future is under seige from an unknown evil known as '''Terios', who has drove the planet to near-extinction! Silver returns from the future to warn our heroes of this dark threat, but when Terios chases after him, the present is put under threat as well! Can our heroes stop this mysterious evil-doer? What dark secrets does he possess? And what connects him the the Shaman apprentice, Shonzai? Episodes *Ep 827: Dark Enemy of the Future *Ep 828: Battle in the Future - Silver Versus Terios! *Ep 829: The Tides of Time *Ep 830: The Future Black II *Ep 831: The Bond of Present and Future! Silver and Shadow *Ep 832: The Realm of Ancients - Expose Terios' True Identity! *Ep 833: Silver's Training - Silver vs. Shadow *Ep 834: Silver's Determination - Defeat Terios! *Ep 835: Shonzai - The Apprentice Shaman *Ep 836: Rematch with Terios - A Deadly Transformation *Ep 837: Advent of the Immortal God - Shonzai *Ep 838: The Mystery of Terios and Shonzai *Ep 839: Protect the Future - Destroy Shonzai! *Ep 840: Terios' Identity Revealed *Ep 841: Shonzai's Ambition - The Zero-Mortal Plan *Ep 842: Defend the Future! Silver's Rage! *Ep 843: Marvel at His Power! Mario's Counterattack! *Ep 844: The Union of Shonzai and Terios! *Ep 845: The Greatest Power of Fusion Shonzai! *Ep 846: Relentless Fury of the Immortal God' *Ep 847: Resolve of Warriors - Genario Returns *Ep 848: The Titanic Battle of Gods - Genario vs. Shonzai *Ep 849: Destroy All Mortals! Shonzai's Rage *Ep 850: Who Will Triumph? The Decisive Final Attack! *Ep 851: The End of Genario? *Ep 852: Savior From the Future - Silver's Last Stand *Ep 853: The Last of Shonzai *Ep 854: Dire Straits! The Eternal God's Last Hurrah! *Ep 855: Summon Forth, Beanstar! Grant My Wish! *Ep 856: The Future Restored - Peace At Last *Ep 857: The Best of Both Timelines *Ep 858: Hope For a Peaceful World - Farewell Silver *Ep 859: The Ambitions of the Koopa King *Ep 860: Return to the Future! *Ep 861: The Last Vestiges of Shonzai *Ep 862: Fight to the Finish! Silver's Victory! Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 101: *M-Ep 102: *M-Ep 103: *M-Ep 104: *M-Ep 105: *M-Ep 106: *M-Ep 107: *M-Ep 108: *M-Ep 109: *M-Ep 110: *Analogy: The Future Naugus Saga Main Article: Naugus Saga '' A huge, powerful meteorite is hurtling towards the planet! Despite our heroes throwing everything they have at it - even Chaos Control - it has willed itself on its collision course! Are our heroes doomed to an explosive end? Meanwhile, amidst the panic, a sinister plot is at play, with mysterious beasts being summoned from the equally mysterious Genesis Portals. How does '''Walter Naugus' tie into all of this? Episodes *Ep 862: Panic in the Sky *Ep 863: The Doomsday Project *Ep 864: Mystery of the Genesis Portals *Ep 865: The Return of Naugus *Ep 866: *Ep 867: *Ep 868: The Ultra Beasts *Ep 869: *Ep 870: *Ep 871: *Ep 872: *Ep 873: *Ep 874: *Ep 875: *Ep 876: *Ep 877: *Ep 878: *Ep 879: *Ep 880: *Ep 881: *Ep 882: *Ep 883: *Ep 884: *Ep 885: *Ep 886: *Ep 887: *Ep 888: *Ep 889: *Ep 890: *Ep 891: *Ep 892: *Ep 893: *Ep 894: *Ep 895: *Ep 896: *Ep 897: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 111: *M-Ep 112: *M-Ep 113: *M-Ep 114: *M-Ep 115: *M-Ep 116: *M-Ep 117: *M-Ep 118: *M-Ep 119: *M-Ep 120: *Analogy: Genesis Portals *Analogy: Ultra Space Multiverse Tournament Saga '' Main Article: The Multiverse Tournament'' A new foe has created a tournament in which fighters from twelve universes fight to prove themselves as the strongest! The winners shall survive while the losers will have their respective universe destroyed! Will our unlikely team survive against all odds and prove victorious? Meanwhile, Orbulon teams up with Looker, a detective from another universe, to investigate the behind-the-scenes issues with the mysterious Emperor Velo's Multiverse Tournament. Episodes *S4-1: Part One - The Exhibition Match *S4-2: Part Two - The Ten Warriors Part One *S4-3: Part Three - The Ten Warriors Part Two *S4-4: Part Four - The Warriors Gather *S4-5: Part Five - Tournament of Scoundrels *S4-6: Part Six *S4-7: Part Seven *S4-8: Part Eight *S4-9: Part Nine *S4-10: Part Ten Super Bowser Saga '' Main Article: Super Bowser Saga'' Bowser 'has returned, and has thrown the world into chaos! It's up to our heroes, who have been forced to join up with G.U.N, to stop him before the world falls into ruin! Meanwhile, Metallix conducts a wicked plan! Episodes *Ep 898: ''Collapsed World *Ep 899: Clan of Ten Thousand *Ep 900: Us and Them *Ep 901: The New Resistance *Ep 902: Sonic Forces *Ep 903: Eleven Dragons *Ep 904: Brotherhood Still Standing *Ep 905: The Cast Darkness *Ep 906: Empires of Steel *Ep 907: The Die Is Cast *Ep 908: *Ep 909: *Ep 910: *Ep 911: Hard Boiled Heavies *Ep 912: *Ep 913: *Ep 914: *Ep 915: *Ep 916: *Ep 917: *Ep 918: *Ep 919: Sandblast City *Ep 920: Beyond Thunderdome *Ep 921: Layla *Ep 922: Roads of Fury *Ep 923: Remember My Name *Ep 924: Sands of Time *Ep 925: Chained By Fate *Ep 926: The Treasure King, Rourke *Ep 927: *Ep 928: *Ep 929: *Ep 930: *Ep 931: *Ep 932: *Ep 933: *Ep 934: The Other Side of the World *Ep 935: Bowser's Hit-Rabbits *Ep 936: *Ep 937: *Ep 938: *Ep 939: *Ep 940: The Bittercold *Ep 941: *Ep 942: *Ep 943: *Ep 944: *Ep 945: *Ep 946: *Ep 947: *Ep 948: *Ep 949: *Ep 950: XCII *Ep 951: XCIII *Ep 952: XCIV *Ep 953: XCV *Ep 954: Trio De Dangers *Ep 955: The Wolves Three *Ep 956: Clan of One Million *Ep 957: XCIX *Ep 958: The Most Feared Treasure Hunter, Rourke *Ep 959: Sea Devil Chase! *Ep 960: Scaramouche the Merciless *Ep 961: Deck of Cards *Ep 962: The Two of Clubs *Ep 963: The Three of Hearts *Ep 964: The Four of Spades *Ep 965: The Five of Diamonds *Ep 966: The Joker *Ep 967: The Fool *Ep 968: The Hangedman *Ep 969: Trump Cards *Ep 970: Roulette of Death *Ep 971: Jack of All Trades *Ep 972: Queen of Hearts *Ep 973: King of the Gamble *Ep 974: Master of the Cards *Ep 975: The Three Kings *Ep 976: *Ep 977: Four Seasons of Death *Ep 978: The Long Arabian Night *Ep 979: Tails and the Fourty Theives *Ep 980: Bartok the Genie *Ep 981: *Ep 982: *Ep 983: *Ep 984: *Ep 985: *Ep 986: *Ep 987: *Ep 988: *Ep 989: *Ep 990: *Ep 991: *Ep 992: *Ep 993: *Ep 994: *Ep 995: *Ep 996: *Ep 997: *Ep 998: *Ep 999: *Ep 1000: M'' *Ep 1001: *Ep 1002: *Ep 1003: *Ep 1004: *Ep 1005: *Ep 1006: ''Weapon of War *Ep 1007: All Along the Watchtower *Ep 1008: Terror of Noah *Ep 1009: Sky Chase *Ep 1010: Sky Patrol vs. Warship Noah *Ep 1011: Noah's Trap *Ep 1012: Great Death Eggs *Ep 1013: We Are Brotherhood *Ep 1014: Infiltrate the Great Egg Noah *Ep 1015: Strobelite *Ep 1016: Fox on the Run *Ep 1016: *Ep 1017: *Ep 1018: *Ep 1019: *Ep 1020: *Ep 1021: *Ep 1022: *Ep 1023: *Ep 1024: *Ep 1025: *Ep 1026: *Ep 1027: *Ep 1028: Skies of Fear *Ep 1029: They Call Me Tambourine *Ep 1030: Return of the Magiblot Bros. *Ep 1031: *Ep 1032: *Ep 1033: *Ep 1034: *Ep 1035: *Ep 1036: *Ep 1037: *Ep 1038: *Ep 1039: *Ep 1040: *Ep 1041: *Ep 1042: *Ep 1043: *Ep 1044: *Ep 1045: *Ep 1046: *Ep 1047: *Ep 1048: *Ep 1049: *Ep 1050: The Farlands *Ep 1051: *Ep 1052: *Ep 1053: *Ep 1054: *Ep 1055: *Ep 1056: *Ep 1057: *Ep 1058: *Ep 1059: *Ep 1060: *Ep 1061: Mario vs. Bowser *Ep 1062: *Ep 1063: *Ep 1064: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 121: *M-Ep 122: *M-Ep 123: *M-Ep 124: *M-Ep 125: *M-Ep 126: *M-Ep 127: *M-Ep 128: *M-Ep 129: *M-Ep 130: *M-Ep 131: *M-Ep 132: *M-Ep 133: *M-Ep 134: *M-Ep 135: *M-Ep 136: *M-Ep 137: *M-Ep 138: *M-Ep 139: *M-Ep 140: *Analogy: Koopa Clan *Analogy: The Resistance *Analogy: The Brotherhood and Galacta Knight ??? Saga Tentative Episodes *Ep 1065: *Ep 1066: *Ep 1067: *Ep 1068: *Ep 1069: *Ep 1070: *Ep 1071: *Ep 1072: *Ep 1073: *Ep 1074: *Ep 1075: *Ep 1076: *Ep 1077: *Ep 1078: *Ep 1079: *Ep 1080: *Ep 1081: *Ep 1082: *Ep 1083: *Ep 1084: *Ep 1085: *Ep 1086: *Ep 1087: *Ep 1088: *Ep 1089: *Ep 1090: *Ep 1091: *Ep 1092: *Ep 1093: *Ep 1094: *Ep 1095: *Ep 1096: *Ep 1097: *Ep 1098: *Ep 1099: *Ep 1100: *Ep 1101: *Ep 1102: *Ep 1103: *Ep 1104: *Ep 1105: *Ep 1106: *Ep 1107: *Ep 1108: *Ep 1109: *Ep 1110: One *Ep 2000: The End *Ep 2001: The Beginning *Ep Minus: The World, 25 Years Later Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 141: *M-Ep 142: *M-Ep 143: *M-Ep 144: *M-Ep 145: *M-Ep 146: *M-Ep 147: *M-Ep 148: *M-Ep 149: *M-Ep 150: *M-Ep 151: *M-Ep 152: *M-Ep 153: *M-Ep 154: *M-Ep 155: *M-Ep 156: *M-Ep 157: *M-Ep 158: *M-Ep 159: *M-Ep 160: *M-Ep 161: *Analogy: Chaos Emeralds *Analogy: Movies and Specials *M1: ''The Metal General'' *M2: ''Return of Metallix'' *M3: ''The Dark Score'' *M4: ''The Shadow of Sir Grodus'' *M5: ''Zavok Unbound'' *M6: ''The Very Strongest'' *M7: ''Strong World'' *M8: ''Chaos Versus'' *M9: ''The Ultimate Rival - Marco'' *M10: ''Lord Belos'' *M11: ''Enerjak - The Legendary Demigod'' *M12: ''The Last Gods: God and God'' *M13: ''The Rise of Juntar'' *M14: ??? *M15: ''Night of Fenrir'' *M16: ''Black and White'' *M17: ''Resurrection "F"'' *M18: ??? *M19: ''Artificial Chaos'' *M20: ''The Plan For Extinction'' *M21: ''The Last Knight'' *M22: ''Xenoverse'' *S1: ''Episode Zero'' *S2: ''Fractured Mirror'' *S3: ''Christmas Special'' *S4: ''The Multiverse Tournament'' **S4-1: '''Part One - The Exhibition Match **S4-2: Part Two - The Ten Warriors Part One **S4-3: Part Three - The Ten Warriors Part Two **S4-4: Part Four - The Warriors Gather **S4-5: Part Five - Tournament of Scoundrels **S4-6: Part Six **S4-7: Part Seven **S4-8: Part Eight **S4-9: Part Nine **S4-10: Part Ten *S5: Episode Minus: The World, 25 Years Later *S6: Heroes' Legacy Other *''Comic: Halberd Prelude'' *''Comic: The Royal Guard'' Trivia *The first episode of Sagas 2 to 12 are similar to anime filler, while the other episodes in said sagas focus on the main plot. Each filler episode also uses the intro used for the previous saga. **The Bowser Saga and Fawful Saga have two filler episodes instead of one. **Magolor's appearance is signified in the first episode of the Magolor Saga, at the end of the episode. **The Fawful Saga mixes this up by having it's filler episodes lead into the main story. **The plot for the Marx Saga's filler episode is re-explored in the Dark Matter Saga. ***At the end of this episode, Lady Lima appears, wanting to speak with Mario about an urgent matter, this urgent matter is revealed in the following episode and leads into the plot for the rest of the saga. *The Bowser and Fawful Sagas are foreshadowed in the Magolor Saga. When the water of the fountain ripples, Bowser and Fawful are briefly seen. **On a similar note, the Magolor Saga is eluded to in the Mecha Sonic Saga, where Dr. Eggman inputs the codename "MAHOROA" into his computer before showing Bowser the new cannon built into Bowser Castle. "Mahoroa" is Magolor's name in Japanese. *The Fawful Saga is connected with "The Shadow of Sir Grodus", where Silver, Blaze and Marine have decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom. **The Fawful Saga is also connected to the Shattered Mirror special, which is the reason behind Silver's absence during the majority of the saga. **Similarly, the Void Saga is connected to Rise of the Six, where Zeena appears as a secondary character. *The Super Shadow Queen Saga's name is a reference to several video games of the SNES/Genesis-era, such as Super Star Wars, Super Hang-On and Super Metroid. **This is likewise for the Super Bowser Saga, although it also acts as a "secondary" ssga as to prevent confusion between it and the earlier Bowser Saga, as both feature Bowser as the main antagonist. *The Smithy and Super Shadow Queen Sagas bear the distinction of featuring antagonists solely from the extended Mario universe, with the exception of Dark Matter and subordinate antagonists such as Heavy Lobster. *Starting with the Fawful Saga, a major battle with an arc villain displays a text name similar to that found in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. **This is absent from the Pir'oth Ix, Smithy and Super Shadow Queen Sagas, as well as the Terios Saga, mostly due to the fact that the main antagonists are prominent throughout or become prominent part-way into the saga. **The Dimentio Saga features a differently styled version of this based on the introduction of Asriel Dreemurr during the events of Undertale. ***This reoccurs during each of Dimentio's transformations, as well. *The Terios, Naugus and Super Bowser Sagas are based around the premise of Dragon Ball Super. **This is notable with the Terios Saga, which is based on the Future Trunks Saga. **The Super Bowser Saga is notably inspired by apocalyptic and dystopian settings, such as that of Samurai Jack and Mad Max. ***This is mostly due to the saga being influenced by Sonic Forces and Super Mario Odyssey. **The ??? Saga, unlike the three preceding it, is based on the Shadow Dragons Saga ''of ''Dragon Ball GT. Category:Episode Directory